Various computer programs for carrying out simulations are known in the prior art. Many of such programs are based on the finite elements method. Such computer programs are also referred to as CAD, CAE, EDA and EDM tools. Providers of such tools include, for example, the companies ANSYS, INC., CADENCE DESIGN SYSTEMS, INC., FLOMERICS, INC., ITI GmbH Dresden, SimLab Software GmbH and The Mathworks, Inc.
Such computer programs are used for simulation and design purposes in all technical areas including for the simulation of technical components and systems. For example, the software of the company ITI GmbH allows the modeling of various systems such as electrical-mechanical drive trains, internal-combustion and hybrid drives in motor vehicles, ships, transporting equipment, machines, gear and brake systems, belt conveying installations; the modeling of mechatronic systems, feed drives in machine tools, positioning systems, converter lockup systems; the controller optimization of hydraulic drive systems, pump and winch drives, valve modeling and activation and also the simulation of brake or clutch actuating systems and testbed simulation.
One particularly important area for the use of simulation tools is the area of electrical engineering and electronics. In particular, such tools are frequently used during the design of electrotechnical and electronic equipment and circuits. For the simulation of different aspects of the device or circuit concerned several different simulation tools are often used. For example, one simulation tool is required to simulate the thermal heating caused by the power loss of currents in a device while another simulation tool is required for the simulation of its mechanical properties.
One disadvantage of the simulation tools known from the prior art is that, without being integrated with one another, they address only a partial aspect with regard to the simulation and design process.
It has been attempted by what are known as co-simulations to describe the problems to be simulated in a simplified manner on a common platform (Schwarz, P.: KOSIM—A multi-level simulator for the design of integrated circuits. In: H. Reichl (Ed.): Proc. MICRO SYSTEM Technologies, September 10-13, Springer, Berlin 1990, pp. 85-90).
In co-simulation, behavioral models are processed. However, the creation of such behavioral models requires knowledge of the basic behavior of the object to be described (cf. Völklein, F.; Zetterer, T.: Einführung in die Mikrosystemtechnik. Grundlagen und Praxisbeispiele [Introduction to microsystem technology. Principles and practical examples], Vieweg-Verlag, Wiesbaden 2000, pp. 292-326; Schwarz, P.; Haase, J.: Behavioural Modeling of Complex Heterogeneous Microsystems; Proc. 1st Intern. Forum on Design Languages (FDL'98), Lausanne, September 1998, vol. 2, 53-62; Schwarz, P.: Modellierung und Simulation heterogener Systeme [Modeling and simulation of heterogeneous systems] set of transparencies; Dresden conference on “Schaltungs und Systemsimulation” [switching and system simulation] DASS'98, Dresden, May 25, 1998; Franke, T.; Fröhler, U.: Thermal Modelling of Semiconductor Packages; Proc. Therminic'00 Workshop, Budapest, Sep. 25-27th, 2000).
One disadvantage of known simulation methods with co-simulators, is that the automated routines are restricted with respect to their application. As a result, the creation of generally usable library elements is not possible on account of the restricted areas of validity of these models and a restricted locational resolution. The application of these simulation tools, and their linking up, is therefore restricted to selected application.
Further examples of known simulation tools include fluid simulators, thermal simulators, switching simulators, simulators for investigating electromagnetic compatibility (EMC), mechanical simulators and further CAx, EDA and EDM tools.